coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6144 (23rd October 2005)
Plot Janice, Hayley, Sean and the girls continue to strike. They're incensed when Danny brings in temporary workers to replace them. Sally again crosses the picket line. Kirk's first task is to get Schmeichel's toy off him. Gail admits to Audrey that she really likes Phil and she's worried that she's frightened him off. Deirdre persuades Ken to start drinking coffee again as she can no longer stand his bad moods. Ken gives in. Ronnie and Steve are loved-up. Ronnie tells him that she's worried there'll be more trouble from her husband Jimmy. His thuggish son Nick gets into Claire's taxi where Joshua is in the back and threatens her and the child. He insists that she leaves Street Cars or he'll hurt them both. Mike arrives back from his holiday to find the girls on strike. Hayley tells him about Danny's affair with Leanne and Janice getting the sack. Mike's furious with Danny but mellows when he sees how cut-up Danny is about losing his son Jamie. Nick follows Claire back home and again threatens her. Ashley punches him and sends him on his way. With Molly's help, Kirk manages to get Schmeichel's toy off him. Ashley storms into the Rovers and tells Steve and Ronnie about the threats from Nick Clayton. Lloyd tells Ronnie that he knew she was trouble. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nick Clayton - Paul Simpson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ronnie's ex continues his vendetta, placing Claire's life in danger; Mike tells Danny to put a stop to the strike; and Molly lends Kirk a helping hand. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,690,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Molly Compton: "If you don't mind a bit of constructive criticism, Kirk... I think you might be trying too hard. What are you on your hands and knees for?!" Kirk Sutherland: "Well I thought I'd bring meself down to Schmeichel's level." Molly Compton: "Some people might say the problem was bringing yerself up to Schmeichel's level!" Category:2005 episodes